Fear
by crazyhelga
Summary: Oneshot Vegeta talks about his past and his fears, and realizes something that he never would have imagined. I tried really hard to keep Vegeta in character, so I hope I did well.


Fear **by: Stacey a.k.a. Crazyhelga  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: some swearing  
A/N: A really short story, but I hope you guys like it. I don't think that I like it myself. Written for a fanfic challenge for ****0-DBZ-FanFiction**** (). You had to choose from a list of quotes to inspire you and even use it in the story. I used the two found at the bottom of my story.  
Disclaimer: Vegeta is my slave, despite popular belief.**  
   
   
   
   


 Fear  


  
   
Bulma Briefs. The name alone makes me want to empty the contents of my stomach to the floor. Sure, she took me into her home, fed me, gave me a place to sleep and train, but that doesn't lessen the animosity I feel for her and her kind. Humans. What a pathetic race. They depend on one person to defend their pathetic world.   
   
Kakarot. That pathetic excuse for a Saiya-jin doesn't even acknowledge his given name. He is truly a disgrace to Vegeta-sei and mostly to me, his prince. He destroyed the only thing that I had lived for, my revenge against Frieza. The person who put me through years of torment. This thing tortured me nonstop, and I am sure if I had not been on a mission the day he destroyed Vegeta-sei, I would have died with my fellow Saiya-jins rather than be killed on Namek by the hideous creature. Yemma knew of the destruction I caused and didn't think twice about sending me to hell for my disgusting acts against the universe. Words cannot explain the things I went through in that place. I suffered the pain of all the races I destroyed and the pain of the ones that survived. But, through out the whole thing, I only thought of my mother.   
   
We were in the throne room and were talking about what was going to happen to Vegeta-sei if Frieza got his paws on it. She grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and told me these words,  
   
"Vegeta, my only son. My pride and joy. No matter what happens to me and your father, you must remember this. To know pain is not a weakness. To have fear will not be your downfall. Saiya-jins don't give up, no matter what. If you are going through hell, keep going. Someday you will learn to harness your feelings, but whenever you experience these two, just think of your roots and know that these feelings fuel your strength. Use them to your advantage. Do not worry about your pride being stung a little bit because of them either, because if you do, you'll never get through your hell."  
   
At the time I had no idea what she was rambling on about, and I know she didn't mean hell as in the place. The moment I arrived in hell and every second after I only though of those words. The words of my mother were the only thing keeping me sane in a place where sanity was near impossible to keep and was frowned upon. I was sent to hell so they could break my will, but I would not allow it.   
   
Before too much pain was bestowed upon me, but certainly enough to effect my already tortured soul, I was wished back to life by some very careful wording and ended up here, with her. Bulma. She constantly irritates me with her cheerful chattering and joyful smiles. What does she have to be happy about? Oh that's right, she has loving parents and a planet. Things stolen from me at a young age to "toughen" me up. Things that I won't admit to needing, even though I do sometimes wonder. What if Frieza had never existed? Oh well, I can't change the past, now can I? Grrrrrrr... My stomach has a mind of it's own. I think it's time for a sandwich.  
   
Upon entering the huge kitchen, I notice a note from the woman's parents, stating they would be gone for the weekend because of their anniversary. Good, I can't stand those pathetic humans almost as much as their daughter. Speaking of the woman, she is nowhere to be found. Must be with that weakling mate of hers. Even better, I finally have some peace.  
   
After about twelve sandwiches, I think I am full. A little bit of entertainment is in order, since no one is here to fix me dessert. What to do, what to do? Ah, I think I will watch the box with pictures in it. What did that woman call it? Oh, yeah. A television.  
   
Unfortunately I have come to find out that the woman is not with that weakling, but instead is sitting in the room holstering my entertainment. She always ruins my time to myself. Might as well make the best of this.   
   
I plop down on the couch and grab the remote from the woman, pissing her off all the while. She even dares to send me a glare stating her displeasure. I snort at the gesture. Hah! As if I care that I upset her. After a few hours of watching this so-called "TV" I'm getting hungry again, but feeling lethargic, I don't want to move. What a predicament. Get up or make the woman fix me something. The latter definitely appealed more than the first so I demand the woman make me something to eat. Man did that really piss her off.  
   
"Who do you think you are talking to? I am not a damned slave, Vegeta, so get off your lazy ass and make yourself something to eat." Her little outburst irked me even more than usual, so naturally, I replied.  
   
"Who do I think I'm talking to? Who the fuck do you think you are talking to? I am Vegeta no Ouji, and you will do as I say. And you may not be my slave, but it certainly does seem that you are your pathetic mate's little slave, always jumping at his every whim. To think, you once told me you would never bow to a lowly man, even though you do it every time scar-face walks through the door." I chuckle inwardly, using her words against her. She hasn't replied yet, but she has turned a nice shade of red. Ahh, victory is sweet. I expect nothing short of yelling and screaming from the woman, but instead she turns to me slowly.  
   
"Listen to me, and listen closely, Vegeta. All my life I've been my own person. The choices I made, I made of my own free will. You were held captive for decades, but I was never held in thrall by anyone or anything. I may bow to others in reverence and respect, but never in slavery, like you were forced to do. And despite what you think, despite what you feel, I feel sorry for you. No one deserves to live through that. Not even you. I pity you, and for that I hate myself, but most of all I hate you. You are pathetic, Vegeta no Ouji, and I hope you come to realize that."  Her loathing for me drips from her words, as does her underlying concern, and I actually flinch. She hit a sore spot.   
   
"I do not need your pity." I spit venomously and get up from my seat and go to my room. I'm not sure what happened down there, but I have never felt so low as I did then. But what does she know? I rid myself of my training suit and put on a pair of pajama pants. Sitting on my bed I have come to realize something I hadn't acknowledged in the past, I actually respect this woman. Through all of my hate and loathing for her, she has always stood up to me, and now she knows my weakness. Although I respect her does not mean that my hatred for her has been lessened. I am truly fearful for the first time in my life. Not even dying at Frieza's hands or being in hell has brought this feeling to come over me.  
   
Despite what my mother said about fear, it is not something I will embrace with open arms. My fear is my pain, my weakness, my downfall. And now this woman knows of my true fears without me uttering a word. I fear not having my freedom. I fear being brought back into bondage under Frieza's hand, even though I know he is dead. I fear this woman's pity for me. I fear losing total control of myself, of my situations.  
   
But most of all, I fear the woman who has taken me so selflessly into her home. I fear her emotions and her ability to change people. And for the first time in my life, I am baffled. The prince of the Saiya-jin race, afraid of a human female. I am pathetic.  
 **  
Quotes used:**  
   
"If you are going through hell, keep going."  Winston Churchill  
   
"All my life I've been my own person. The choices I made, I made of my own free will. I was never held in thrall by anyone or anything... Bow to others in reverence and respect, but never in slavery." Margaret Wiess and Tracy Hickman  



End file.
